The Real Rachel
by Broadwaybabe22
Summary: What would happen if the Rachel that we see on Glee is just an act? What would the real Rachel be like? Faberry with Puckleberry best friendship.
1. Chapter 1

This is my attempt and writing... tell me if I should continue.

I do not own Glee or any of these characters

Rachel POV

_This is the day _I thought, as I went through my morning routine. _I finally get to give everyone a piece of my mind. _I got dressed in skinny jeans with a few rips in the knees, a tight blue V-neck t-shirt, a gray hoodie, and my worn black converse. I quickly put on some light makeup before grabbing my leather shoulder bag, faux of course, and my sunglasses before bounding down the stairs to greet my fathers who are sitting at the kitchen table, both reading the newspaper. They both look up and smile when they see me. "Are you sure you want to do this today, sweetie?" Daddy says before folding his newspaper and placing in on the table. "He's right pumpkin, you can hold it off a little while" says dad a he puts down his paper as well. I smile softly at both of my fathers; I love how much they care about me. "I need to show them who the real Rachel Berry is. I'm sick and tired of everyone pushing me around and not acknowledging my abilities. I need to do this, and I'll have Ark and Bee with me," I tell my dads. Daddy sighs, stands up, and kisses me on the forehead. "As long as you know what you're doing, we're with you one hundred percent," he says as dad stands up and kisses me on the forehead as well; saying "Go show them what you're made of sweetheart". I grin at them, kiss both of their cheeks, "I'll tell you what happens later, I love you," I say before taking a granola bar from the table and running out of the door when I hear a car horn.

I smile when I see one of my best friends leaning against his truck, grinning. I run towards him and he picks me up in bear hug before dropping me softly. "You ready for this, Jew babe?" He says as I scowl at his nickname for me. "Noah, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" I reply. "But you're my hot Jew, babe" he says. "Noah," I groan. "Fine," he says "Did you talk to the girls?" he asks me. "Yep," I reply, "Did you talk to the guys?" I ask him. "Yep," he says, "and Hobbs is coming during glee." I squeal "I can't wait," he smiles and starts the engine. We listen to the radio and talk during the short ride to school. When Noah pulls into the lot I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I get out of the truck and Noah throws his arm around my shoulder and leans down and whispers "Lets do this."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Glee or any of these characters :(

I leaned into Noah as we walked into the building. I could feel him smirking so I pause and feel him stop as well.

"Noah, stop being an ass" I said as I slapped him arm lightly.

He looked down at me and smirked.

"What's the matter, Rae? The badass twins are back" he said.

"Hell yeah, just stop making people think that we're together, Ark" I replied.

"Just having some fun babe, but would that really be a bad thing?" He said.

"Ark, I've told you a million times, I prefer indoor plumbing" I smirk at him.

"Just makin' sure babe" He smirked back.

I slap him lightly on the face and break away from his hold on me.

"Whatever, I have to go to my locker, I'll see you in class" I say to him.

"Kay babe, text me if anyone gives you any trouble" He responds.

"Noah, I can take care of myself. They'll just get to see who I really am" I say to him.

"Then everyone is in for a surprise, Rae. I can't wait to see everyone's faces. And you know who will love it" He says.

"Jesus Noah, keep it down" I say under my breath.

"She's not here babe, calm down. Fine, I'll see you in class. Be careful with the tree" He says as he swaggers off to wherever he needs to be.

"See you later" I say loudly after him before walk to my locker, trying not to notice the gawking students who are probably wondering if I'm sleeping with Noah, _ewww _or when the school loser started dressing cool _I've dressed like this for years, they just didn't know_.

When I get to my locker I open it and immediately start taking down the decorations that I had put up when I was "Loser Rachel" and stuffed them in a garbage bag that I had put in my bag last night and tossing it in the garbage can across the hallway. I begin taking out the books that I need for my first few classes before I hear heavy breathing and someone clumsily leaning on the locker next to mine. I sighed and plastered on my showface before turning around knowing that he wouldn't leave me alone, even if I talked to him.

"Good morning Finn, how are you today?" I say to him lightly.

"I'm good, Rach. What's with the clothes?" He asked me, his face in it's normal constipated state. _God, why the fuck does he always look so constipated? _

"Oh, these? I just didn't feel like dressing up today. So if you don't mind, I have to get to class but I'll see you in glee later" I replied as my attempt to get away from him.

Luckily my response was successful as he nodded and ambled away. I sighed and closed my locker and turned around, almost missing the sight of Jacob Ben-Israel's hair turning the corner. _What is with his obsession with me? I'm going to get Noah and Santana to take care of him today. _I once again walked down the hallway trying to ignore the stares and walked into my English class. I sat close to the window and away from Kurt and Mercedes who were sitting a few rows away probably gossiping about me.

I smiled when Quinn quietly sat down next to me and took out her notebook. I'm incredibly proud to say that we are "sort of" friends now. I hope she still wants be close to me when she finds out what I'm really like, or if she god forbid finds out that I've liked her since I first saw her. I'm broken out of my memories when I feel Quinn poking my arm with her pen.

"Hello, Quinn," I say to her.

"Hey Rach, what's with the outfit?" She asks me.

I smile "I'm just tired of acting like someone else" I respond.

"What do you mean?" She frowns.

"You'll see in Glee later." I smile and turn to face the front of the class. I ignore everyone but Quinn for the rest of the class and smile at her before I leave when class is over.

The remainder of the morning goes smoothly as I continue to ignore everyone's stares and whispers about "Manhands is wearing normal clothes" and "What's with the freak today?" When I get out of my physics class and go to my locker I see Noah leaning against it.

"Walk to lunch?" he asks me.

"Yeah, just let me put my books away." I respond as I move him out of my way to open my locker and replace my books with the ones that I need for the afternoon. When I'm done I nod to him and we begin to walk to the cafeteria.

When we enter the cafeteria I see the Glee club table full and Brittany bouncing in her seat before she grabs Santana's hand and pulls her towards me and Noah. When she gets to me she drops Santana's hand a pulls me into a bear hug.

"Rae! You look like you!" She squeals.

"Bee, can't breathe," I gasp.

"Oops, sorry Rae." Brittany lets go of me and I catch my breath.

"It's okay, I'm good now." I smile softly.

Santana walks over to me and looks me over smirking "Finally dropped the schoolgirl act Berry?"

"Yep, showing everyone who I really am," I smirked back.

"Good to have you back, Star," She replies.

I see Quinn standing up and walking towards us. "Hey, Rach. What's with the change?"

"No change, just wanted to be myself. Now if you don't mind, I have to go meet with my aunt. I'll see you guys in glee though."

I smile at them and walk out of the cafeteria and towards my aunt's office.

Reviewers get a virtual gold star*


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Glee. If I did, it would make sense. RIB owns it and the characters, I'm just the puppet master. Muah hah hah!

I apologize for the delay, I'm going to try to post another chapter in the next few days.

A few of you guessed who Rachel's aunt is so I hope you're satisfied.

Once I exited the cafeteria I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and saw that I had received a text message from my dad.

DAD:

_'Please remind your aunt about family dinner tonight. Everyone is coming'_

I smiled, knowing that '_Everyone' _means a majority of our family friends along with their families. I immediately sent a reply.

ME:

_'Will do. Can I invite a few extra people from glee?'_

I moved off to the side of the hallway and received a reply a minute later.

DAD:

'_Sure thing, but please only your friends. There will be more than enough crazy here'_

I smirked as I remembered last week when Noah's sister Sarah helped me play a little joke on Wes and David. I should really visit those guys at Dalton soon, I'm sure that uncle Mason would be fine with me spending a little more time there, I mean, the Warblers are like another family to me. They are so much different than how New Directions acts, there's always constantly drama here and I'm sure that most of the group would feel betrayed if they knew that I'm friends with the Warblers. They don't have the right to feel betrayed though, because I've known them for ages, and the glee club besides a few people, not so long.

DAD:

'_Relax, I'm only going to invite Kurt, Santana, and Quinn._

I sent a reply to dad before returning my phone to my pocket and set off to my aunt's office. I arrive at her door and knock quickly before hearing

"Enter"

I open the door and see my aunt look up from her journal and scowl, but smile softly when she sees that it's me.

I smirk "Expecting someone else?"

"Just expecting Shuester to barge in going on about sabotage. What brings you here midget?" She says as she closes her journal.

I sit down in one of the chairs in front of my aunts desk and smile. "Just making sure that you overheard that I'm dressing like a _normal_ person now."

She leans back in her chair "I did hear that. Did you decide to drop the act?"

I lean forward in my seat, "Yep, I've decided to shock McKinley by being myself"

She smirks "Wonderful. What else did you come here for?"

"Just making sure that you're coming over for dinner tonight, and everyone is coming. Oh, and I'm inviting Kurt, Santana, and Quinn. Just telling you now so you don't um, freak out."

"Don't worry midget, I'll be on my best behavior. And you know I can't resist your father's cooking. So, now that you're acting like your normal self are we going to put our plan into action? It's been a while since I made William panic about something."

I smirk "Yep, I think it's time for the professionals take control. Or in our case start a glee club that knows what it's doing."

"Spectacular, I'll talk to Figgins tomorrow and see you tonight."

"Great, I'll see you later Aunt Sue."

She smiles "Have fun midget."

I jump up from my seat and exit her office. I take out my phone to check the time and notice that there is only about ten minutes until my next class. I put my phone back in my pocket and start walking to my locker. When I get to my locker I open it and take out my bag and put in the books that I need for the afternoon. When I go to close my locker I feel a large hand on my shoulder. I immediately slam my locker closed and turn around to find Finn with his dopey smile once again invading my personal space. I sigh and crane my neck to look up at him.

"Hello Finn, do you need something?"

Reviewers get a virtual gold star sticker and one of Rachel's cookies!


	4. Chapter 4

**Just clarifying some things; this is during season 2 but Beth doesn't exist. Quinn and Puckerman had sex but she didn't get pregnant. Rachel kicked Puckerman's ass though. Shelby has always been in Rachel's life and still works at Carmel. Jesse is already Rachel's friend. Rachel has taken dance classes with Mike and Brittany for years. Rachel's uncle is the dean of Dalton and has known the Warblers for years also.

I do not own Glee, the evil man with the yellow hat does.

Okay, on with the show!

He had his normal constipated look on his face and I immediately felt uncomfortable.

"Hey Rach," He says. I frown because I really don't like it when he calls me that. It's reserved for self-centered terrible quarterbacks of terrible football teams. Even as I was lost in my thoughts I could tell that he was going on about something that I probably don't even care about. I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked up at him again.

"I'm sorry Finn. What were you saying?"

"That I'll pick you up at 7 tonight" He said with what is probably a terrible copy of Noah's smirk on his face.

"Excuse me?" I gaped.

"I asked if you wanted to go out and you didn't say anything, so I thought that meant yes." He said slowly as if he was talking to a toddler. Why would anybody want to date him? I mean, he's a terrible quarterback, can't really sing, and is kind of an idiot.

I shifted my weight to one leg, crossed my arms, and looked him in the eye as well as I could.

"I'm busy tonight, Finn"

"But Rach, it's Friday. What would you do?" He looks even more confused than usual now. Does he really think I don't have anything to do on a Friday night? I mean, I split my afternoons between vocal and dance classes, and spending time at Dalton with the group.

I sigh. "Finn, I have plans tonight. I'm not going out with you". He looked confused for a second before smiling at me. Oh god, I don't like that look.

"Oh, that's okay Rach. We can go out another day." Jesus Christ. I'm so glad I don't have to act like I'm chasing after him anymore.

"You know what Finn, I have to go, but I'll see you in glee later." I grab the strap of my bag and start walking down the hall, away from Finn and his ever-present constipated look.

I stop halfway down the hall to take my phone out of my pocket and send a text message to Blaine;

ME:

_Don't forget about dinner tonight. Everyone will be there. Don't forget to tell the guys._

BLAINE:

_Thanks for reminding me. I'll tell the guys. _

ME:

_Okay. I'm bringing some extra people so PLEASE be on your best behavior. And NO bowties tonight._

BLAINE:

_Yes your majesty. See you then._

I rolled my eyes and pocketed my phone as I resumed waling towards Shuester's Spanish class. I could still feel everyone's eyes on me as I entered the classroom. Shuester had a strange look on his face that I can only compare to Finn's frequent constipated one. I rolled my eyes and dropped down in my normal seat taking out my notebook and placing my bag next to my seat. I spent a majority of the period doodling in my notebook and thinking about how glee club will probably go. I speak Spanish practically fluently, and begin to wonder why I bother taking this class in the first place. Oh right, I need to fulfill the ridiculous language requirement. McKinley functions on a sixth grade level, which is probably why Mr. Shuester is qualified to teach Spanish. Thou I'm pretty sure that he barely knows any Spanish anyway. When the period ended I calmly picked up my bag, placed my notebook in it, and exited the room towards my next class ignoring the stares and Shuester's confused look.

The remainder of the day progressed the same; me ignoring everyone's stares, goofing off with Noah in Biology, Chatting with B in Calculus, and trying to figure out why Quinn has a strange look in her eyes. I inwardly smirk thinking about that look, I know that look. As I get close to the choir room I feel Noah's arm snake around my shoulders and I turn to face him.

"Ready for this Jewbabe?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, ark. Oh I forgot to tell you. The plan is in motion."

"Sweet, I finally get to shave this stupid Mohawk off."

"Nah, it makes you look badass".

"Rae, it looks like I have a squirrel on your head."

"Fine, do what you want, but plan 'Rain on Shuester's parade is in effect'." Noah groans and we start walking towards the choir room.

"Why'd you have to call it that?"

"Would you rather I name plan 24601?"

"Fine, the first one is fine. Why do I let you name the plans anyway?"

We walk in and see that everyone is in the room except for Shuester, shocker. I spot two empty chairs on the middle riser near the girls and pull Noah to sit down.

"Umm, because you love me?"

"Keep telling yourself that midget." I punch him in the arm and elicit a laugh from B and Santana.

"Jesus, okay. Calm down."

Finn, who is on the third riser looks at us and asks in what I can guess is supposed to be a jealous tone but only comes out as winy "Are you two together?"

Noah and I only laugh and I say "No, he's like my brother."

Finn looks like he's going to say something else, but Shuester enters, late as usual. He drops his bag on the piano, turns around and claps with that stupid grin on his face. I hear Santana say "Right on time," to which I smirk.

**I Apologize for the wait, I've been busy with other things. Another chapter will be up soon.


End file.
